


The Counting Game

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune's affinity for numbers began to meld with his infatuation for Sun Wukong, and before he knows it, he's counting down the seconds before Sun crosses his mind again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Counting Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute and fluffy that wasn't yet another scenario where Sun and Neptune both realize how gay they are. Instead, this is Neptune enjoying the way Sun makes him feel.

Before Neptune Vasilias knew it, he was counting. The seconds began the moment he would wake up to sneak a curious glance in the direction of Sun Wukong. The drowsy blond was always asleep long after Neptune's awakening. Neptune only reached number _fourteen_ before he felt the upward tug on the ends of his lips. He reset the count while climbing out of bed. Neptune pulled on his clothes and made way for the bathroom.

_Seven_.

_Eight_.

He remembered the way that Sun's tail would curl around his arm as he stood behind the Faunus to help him with his homework. Neptune smiled as he raised his tooth brush and reset his count. Moments later he could hear the nonsensical mutterings of the sleeping boy beyond the bathroom door. Neptune hadn't even passed the number _ten_ before he started to laugh, nearly choking on toothpaste. The blue-haired boy rinsed his mouth with a glass of water and went to see Sun.

"Mornin'!" Sun greeted, as energetic as could be for someone who had just woken up.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Neptune couldn't help but return Sun's grin, resetting his count at _fifteen_. The view of Sun's lively bedhead kept him from starting another count.

"Dude!" Sun giggled to himself. "Your face is all red! Y'okay?"

Neptune averted his gaze, hoping the blush on his face would subside. He stopped counting, unable to focus on such a task. "I'm f--fine..." The blue-haired boy replied.

"You sure?" Sun prodded, clearly interested. The faunus ran a hand lazily through his own messy hair in an attempt to tame it. It worked only slightly. The blond began to rise, stretching outward and walking past Neptune to the bathroom. He kept the door open while he brushed his teeth, slurring his speech beyond the bristles.

"Wanna go get some ice cream or somethin'?" Sun asked, brush still in his mouth. Beyond the open doorway, Neptune searched for his words as he heard the boy gargle.

One.

Two.

He thought about holding Sun's hand.

Reset.

One.

Two.

Three.

He thought about falling asleep to the rhythm of Sun's heart beating against his chest.

Reset.

"Yeah, dude. Sounds nice." Neptune smiled and reset his count.

Sun came out of the bathroom, huffing his breath into his palm to make sure he had brushed enough. He gave a lopsided smile to Neptune as he moved to pull some clothes on.

"Also, reset your count. This _is_ a date."

Neptune felt a large grin cross over his face, and the fact that he couldn't stop it displayed his feelings like an open book. He had no idea how Sun had known about his little game, and he knew he wasn't the best at hiding how he felt. Sun probably knew Neptune had a crush on him for months.

 "O--Okay, then..." Neptune cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "How did you--?"

 "Read your diary. So, what's the highest number you could get to?"

 Neptune gasped dramatically, but couldn't manage to be mad at the grinning face before him. "Nineteen."

 He smiled.

 Neptune stopped counting when Sun reached for his hand.

 


End file.
